


Trick Or Treat...!

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Hallowe'en, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Marty's jaw slowly dropped as he stared, unable to believe what he was seeing. The only other time he had seen this, his heart had almost started in shock, and he'd half been expecting it. This time he could practically feel the beating.-or-It's definitely the spookiest time of the year!ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Trick Or Treat...!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistyBeethoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/gifts).



Hallowe'en was just about Marty's least favourite time of year. This may initially seem counter-intuitive, but the celebration was so demeaning to spirits- no real ghost ran about with bedsheet over their head going 'boo', none that Marty had met anyway. The occasional moan, maybe, but none of the horror stuff. And, somewhat to Marty's disappointment, floating wasn't all that acceptable in the spirit community.

He also didn't enjoy the last day of October because it had a lot of jump scares. A nervous person by nature, Marty didn't appreciate strolling down an apparently peaceful residential street only to be confronted by a skeleton rattling suddenly in a front garden, or a pre-recorded cackle drifting from an open window. And haunted houses…he shivered at just the thought.

Hoping to get away from the madness, he gave up on his morning stroll and hopped over to the office, knowing that Jeff at least would be level-headed about it. Jeannie wasn't interested in the celebration either, thankfully- although she had put a large fake spider in his drawer once. Luckily, she was out of town this year. Materialising in the middle of the room, he started airing his grievances as he looked around for his friend.

"All this spook nonsense, I can't take it anymore, Jeff. I mean- it's…" he trailed off, eyes widening.

Marty's jaw slowly dropped as he stared, unable to believe what he was seeing. The only other time he had seen this, his heart had almost started in shock, and he'd half been expecting it. This time he could practically feel the beating. What he saw was Jeff, leaning nonchalantly against the front of his desk- and though this might have been a usual sight, it was what his friend was wearing that startled Marty. His whole outfit was white.

"But…what…"

"It was just my time, I suppose." Jeff shifted awkwardly. "I, er, haven't quite got the hang of things yet, so I thought I'd wait here for you."

"What…how did…?" Marty croaked, his knees feeling weak.

"I've no idea. This just sort of…happened."

"I can't believe it!" Marty sat down heavily. "What about the business? What about Jeannie? She can't run the thing on her own…and who'll look after her?" He sighed deeply, trying to steady his unnecessary breathing. "Trouble seems to follow us, Jeff, and we can't help it. Does Jeannie even know about it yet- does anyone? Oh, this is horrible, horrible! I never thought that…wait a minute, Jeannie can't see either of us, can she? Who can see you? Can _she_ see you?"

"Yes, she can."

"But what…?" He suddenly noticed that a smile was creeping over Jeff's face. "What is it, Jeff? I'm not seeing a funny side!"

Jeff was now laughing quietly, his eyes half closed. Annoyed, Marty stood up and pointed an accusing finger. "This is no laughing matter!"

"Your…face…" Jeff croaked, leaning on the desk. "Oh, Marty, I'm sorry."

He collected himself a little before walking to the other side of the desk, and pouring himself a drink. Marty stared, disbelieving, and his hands unconsciously copied the motions. Jeff finished the glass, and sat down, taking off the white tie. "It was a joke, Marty." They locked eyes. "It's Hallowe'en, remember? Trick or treat. I tricked you!"

"Oh, that's nice, very nice!" Marty's worry had turned to anger, and his friend's remark only served as fuel to the fire. "Don't expect a 'treat' in return! Pretending to be dead, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I thought it was a good prank." The white jacket came off, and was replaced by the usual dark brown, incongruous against the white trousers. "You certainly believed it. And anyway, you're a ghost, you can't have a heart attack."

Marty watched as Jeff tied a drab-coloured tie in the wall mirror. "You know what I mean. And if you actually had…Jeff, well…my concerns were completely reasonable! What would happen to Jeannie?"

"She'd have the whole business to herself." Jeff stepped round the corner to change his trousers. "I've nobody to leave it to, so I she gets my share. Come on, Marty, lighten up. I'm not going anywhere."

Still smouldering, Marty sat in the armchair and crossed his arms. "I still don't think it was funny, Jeff. If you ever do that again…"

"Convincing, though."

"Very." Marty glowered. "Too convincing."

"Look, Marty, I'm sorry about that." Jeff was serious. "There's good news, though- a case for you."

"For me?" Marty asked, suspicious.

"It's in your line, let's say." Jeff smiled a wicked smile. "The home of one Mrs Gardiner is quite apparently-"

"-don't say it, Jeff-"

"-haunted."

"No, Jeff, no! You know I don't like ghosts. And on Hallowe'en of all days! I'm not going down there tonight, no way. No, Jeff, I won't do it…"

**Author's Note:**

> jeffs pushing his luck with that ask
> 
> This was written just because it flew into my head, then I knew the prefect occasion- a gift for loyal follower and fellow Randall and Hopkirk lover MistyBeethoven on this spooky night. Thank you for keeping the fandom alive and interacting with my works so much, I really appreciate it! <3 :D


End file.
